juderfandomcom-20200214-history
Latique
Latique was the heiress of the Magic Clan, and is Mahadevi's daughter. Appearance Latique is masculine in appearance. She has short, teal colored, cropped hair and lavender eyes. Her ears are pointed in an elf-styled fashion.Her black legginss are cut on one side to reveal her thigh. She wears a light-colored biking top. There is a checkered pattern across her wrist. She wears big-hooped earrings and two bangles on each wrist. She wears two arm bracelets on her upper left arm. Personality Latique is a prideful young woman, she boasts of her rank and gets fed up with weak opponents. She refuses to follow orders out of pride. She is good friends with Ren, but treats the girl as more of a servant. One of her habits is making Ren do the dirty work; Latique doesn't mind making Ren take brutal injuries. Story Latique and Ren appear watching the events of Jae-Hyuk's imprisonment by Enforcer Vision Sophia through a magic portal. When Jae-Hyuk is sent to the Tower of Soul-Wrenching Agony, the two appear when Jae-Hyuk is getting trampled by robot guards of the Tower. When Jae-Hyuk questions Latique's relation to Sophia, the young woman throws a tantrum and proclaims her title as heiress of the Magic Clan and how she will never take orders from another. She then proceeds to tell Jae-Hyuk he is part of a game in the tower that if he completes all the levels and destroys each floor's gate-keeper he will be allowed to live and keep the king's stone. However, she mentions several enemies have now appear to prevent this from happening, among them herself. Latique and Ren stay out of the main battles until Serin arrives. Once Semek is discovered to be under her possession, Latique switches her focus to striking down Serin to attain Semek. During the duel she fuses powers twice with Ren to upgrade into a stronger, faster warrior. Ren pleads for Latique to not perform the final fusing since it causes Ren's body great pain, which she coldly replies that Ren's life is worthless and the she is only needed until Latique takes the throne. (A flashback shows a young Latique telling a warrior that if Ren is unable to toughen herself up then to get rid of her since weak warriors are unnecessary). Ren prepares for the final fusion and Latique proves nearly impossible to beat at level two, even with Semek lending his powers. Serin is forced to revive fallen warriors to help her duel. Ren completes the final fusion and Latique takes on the powers of a dragon. Before Latique and Serin can fight, Rukreitus is called by Sophia to attack the two warriors. Unfortunately for Latique, the fushion proves unstable and her power is quickly emptied. Rukreitus steals Latique's remaining power and quickly tosses her aside a distraught Ren. Latique begins fading in Ren's arms; as she dies she reveals to Ren the time they snuck into Fortuna's room and received the prophecy of "one girl would die before reaching adulthood, and the other would become Regis," Latique was already awared she was the one who would die young which caused her harsh treatment of Ren over the years, since she was the girl destined to live. Latique ponders if all those years of training were meaningless. Her final words to Ren are an explanation for her actions and why the family sealed Ren's powers. Category:Characters Category:Female